Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a main character in the DC Universe animated series Harley Quinn. She is voiced by Lake Bell"Kaley Cuoco to star in Harley Quinn series: 'It has definitely been empowering'". Entertainment Weekly (October 3, 2018). and is based on the character of the same name from DC Comics. Her real name is Pamela Lillian Isley, she shares an apartment with Harley and is roommates with Frank the plant. Background Poison Ivy is Harley Quinn’s best friend who was with her when they’re were in Arkham together. She often tells Harley that the Joker doesn’t care about as she warns him so many times. In episode one, “Til death do us apart” She broke Harley out of Arkham jail by causing a riot and letting all Gotham criminals escape. Riddler being crazy thanks Ivy and runs off. Ivy asks Calender man about how many years since Harley has been waiting for the Joker, which he implied one years as Ivy congratulates Harley of one year and happy Arkham anniversary. Ivy takes a flower out of her hair and blows a kiss to Harley which knocks her out. At her apartment, Frank shows his attitude to Harley by announcing that he doesn’t need another roommate. Ivy says when he can pay rent, he’ll make his own discussions. Concerned about her dead plants, she said so many months in Arkham did to her own “babies”. Then she remembers that a neighborhood kid that she hired didn’t water them which she expresses her frustration. Frank said he left for one week and almost call him ”very unprofessional” and vomits out the dead burning corpse in his mouth. Ivy shows her disgust and asks about the kid’s parents, and Frank says “unlikely” as he vomits out the kid’s parent’s rotting corpses. Harley is still fixated and wants to be with the Joker. However, Ivy opposes her and gives her advice. Appearance Ivy is a beautiful woman with green skin, green eyes and green lips, she has long red hair and styles part of her hair on the left side almost covering her eye. She usually wears a green jacket and underneath it, it’s a white shirt, and brown pants and black shoes. In her pajamas, she wears a shirt with green sleeves on it and green pajama pants. And wears an orange suit when she was in Arkham with Harley. And in episode eight, when she traps Aquaman, she wears a green bikini and a scuba diver’s goggles. Notably very outfit that she wears is green. Personality Ivy is a snarky and elusive woman who tries to tell her friend to stop thinking about the Joker after he abuses and mistreats her. She is known to be the responsible person that Harley trusts. Ivy is a capable woman and uses her powers to fight her enemies or uses them when someone is annoying her. She often buttheads with Frank the plant who annoys her as well and gets uncomfortable when Kite man hits on her. She is also known to do the right thing even though it doesn’t work or end well, such as kissing a group of 13-year old boys who have been turn into human and plant hybrids. There are also times when Ivy is nice, In the ending of “Til death do us apart“ She was going to help until Harley fights the Joker’s henchmen. Ivy says she’s going to get some Thai food which Harley and her start squabble for a second. Then Ivy tells her to text the food that she wanted. And also she stands in front of her friend from the Joker. Despite her tough exterior, Ivy does have a heart for Harley and reminds her that the Joker doesn’t care for her which Harley realized. Ivy is known to be gentle to her plants and have a bitter attitude towards someone she doesn’t even like. Sarcastic, foul mouthed, vulgar and incredibly smart, Ivy has a level of intelligence to get out of a situation that involves Harley. She is known to be the voice of reason to Harley, and shows her protective side of her when in episode two, “A high bar” She stands in front of Harley to defend her when Joker tries to kill her friend by shooting her. Joker tells or in a polite manner to get out of his way, so he can kill her friend which Ivy replies absolutely over her dead body to save Harley. Joker shows disgust as Ivy uses her plants to surround him. Ivy gives him the death stare and Joker flinches and gets scared. After Joker leaves the Penguin’s nephew’s party, Ivy and Harley celebrate. Harley desperate needs a crew which Ivy opposes it. She is known to be annoyed when Kite man is flirting or near her. She often does chores at her apartment. It is shown that she sweeps her floors and cleaning her table. Ivy has intelligence and is known to be incredibly smart. She is known to be seductive, but she doesn’t acts like it when she’s around men. Due to the fact that they rejected her, or she’s not interested in a relationship. Photo Gallery Screenshot 2019-12-17 at 8.06.33 PM.png Poisonivyandharley.png Trivia *This Ivy is a remake version of this show. However, there is some slight changes for her character. *She calls herself an Eco-terroist in “Finding Mr. Right”. As she explains in the Tawny show where she expresses her view of not rinsing cans and bottles before recycling them, as she explains that is a myth and it wastes water. It could be a reference in the comics as she did try to use her powers of plants. *Ivy‘s age is probably in her twenties or thirties. It could be the fact that she’s immortal and doesn’t age due to her plants and powers. However, Ivy might be 30 years old since the event of Harley‘s time in Arkham. *Paraphernalia: Her phone, plants, a cup of coffee or any kind of drink, her antidote or medicine. *She is probably the inspiration of the Kim Possible character, Shego. Due to their snarky attitude, smart intelligence in situations, and acts as a voice of reason to their ally and friend. (Dr, Drakken and Shego, and Ivy and Harley) And often gives them advice even though the truth hurts. Both of them use their powers with their hands. (Ivy uses her plants, and Shego with her green energy powers in her gloves and claws). Ironically, both of them are supervillains with moral traits and often wears the color green. However, Shego has an explosive temper while Ivy has patience and has a calm exterior. *Harley diagnosed her as a "Classic misanthrope with abandonment issues who befriends plants to avoid human intimacy". With her help, Ivy can do around people without vomiting, even started a relationship with Kite Man. *She dated a guy named Dan during her first year in Sarah Laurence. *The Legion of Doom sent her 148 invitations to persue her joining them, but she turned them anyway due to her lack of interest. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Harley's Crew